Forum:Ending of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm
Well, dear StarCraft Wikia, I am sad to tell you that the ending of the Heart of the Swarm is now on the internet. If you haven't watched it, go here. I have to warn you it's a MAJOR SPOILER! I am sorry that I bring this to the wikia, but do not blame yourself if you cannot resist the temptation. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 19:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Um...think you're being a bit mopy about it. I'm inclined to believe it's the ending, but there's still the chance it might not be, or even a concept for it. And personally I don't have any problem with the ending myself, unlike some users on sclegacy who pounce on anyone who disagrees with their opinions... Anyway, the question is, what to do? At the very most, I'd say we could incorporate it with the "this info belongs to a previous version of SC2" template since it's a cutscene still in development. Or, if we're taking spoilers into account, remember it, wait for HotS and then see how it might have changed over time, for the sake of posterity. I'm open to either method and if necessary, willing to keep my mouth shut for want to wait for the full product.--Hawki 21:02, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Edit: There's also the issue that it was taken down from most sites (e.g. YouTube, Video) and incorporating the info here might make Activision a bit miffed at us...eep.--Hawki 21:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm leaving the link here-something to use after HotS comes out. Piece of history perhaps.--Hawki 03:04, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Ending of Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm I think you already know that the ending of the Heart of the Swarm is on the internet. Poor Blizzard ...If you haven't seen it, go here. I have to warn you that it's a MAJOR SPOILER! -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 19:04, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Last words Arcturus's last words will be "Take your bloody vengeance and choke on the ashes!" I don't guess, I know it. Because of the obvious nature of the spoiler, I can't source it, but you just wait. Then you will confirm it yourself, but until then you may start guessing who is he saying that to. I know too, but there's spoilers to consider. Consider that it's from a leaked source, and that Activision was quite strict at removing the video, I'm reluctant to post the info here.--Hawki 20:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I know, that's why I'm being cryptic and anonymous on a talk page. :P Still, this kind of stuff needs to go to a rumor/spoiler page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Assumed HoTS Ending http://www.incgamers.com/Games/1407/News/26276/starcraft-2-heart-of-the-swarm-video-leaked Should we even mention this video or dismiss it as "fake and gay" until confirmed by blizzard? 20:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Kind of neither. I personally think it's valid, others don't. While putting it under ambig canon is a possibility, I'm still wary of the actions Activision-Blizzard took, that we'd be effectively citing a video they've removed at most sources. And there's also the issue of spoilers-I can understand an aversion to see it for many because of this. My current inclination is to wait until HotS. If the video is the same as it's ending, it's a moot point. If it isn't, we can insert the information into articles in notes sections or the like (assuming it's legit, but we'll cross that road when we come to it.--Hawki 20:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) More Info? In the possible ending, it appears Kerrigan is floating in a tank, but somehow controlling another version of her infested body. She is attacking what appears to be Mengsk's palace on Korhal. When she reaches Arcturus, he presses a button on a remote that injects the human Kerrigan with something that hurts both of her bodies. Mensgk taunts Kerrigan by saying he wasn't going to keep her closeto him without an "insurance policy" and prepares to finish her off. But before he can, Raynor appears and subdues him, destroying the remote and freeing Kerrigan. Kerrigan then spears Mengsk to the wall and tells him that he can't suffer enough for what he did to them. Mengsk tells Kerrigan to take her vengence on him, but Kerrigan says that her actions aren't vengence, but justice. After Mengsk is supposedly killed, Raynor asks Kerrigan what is going to happen next. Kerrigan says that she will leave humanity alone and help the Zerg, who she says are now free of her's and anyone else's control, to find the answers they are seeking. When we are seeing Kerrigan in the tank its a flashback of her during her ghost training, He injected some sort of device into her while she was undergoing the multiple tests and what not to become a ghost. same idea is used in Blade 2 when Blade attaches the bomb to Ron Pearlmans characters head. Video